Due to crimes and accidents which are continuously increasing at present, the necessity of monitoring devices such as monitoring cameras is increasing day to day. This is because when illegal actions such as theft or accidents such as traffic accidents occur, pieces of information collected by the monitoring devices may include important evidences associated with the illegal actions or the accidents. For this reason, the monitoring devices cause a problem of decreasing a strong illegal action restriction effect or an occurrence rate of accidents such as traffic accidents.
Therefore, the demand of the monitoring devices is continuously increasing. However, performances of the monitoring devices differ depending on functions. For example, unlike a monitoring apparatus such as a simple monitoring camera which provides only a function of photographing a low-quality image, a high-performance monitoring apparatus can automatically monitor a specific zone or an approaching object and can photograph a high-quality image focusing on the approaching object, and moreover, when an abnormal situation occurs, the high-performance monitoring apparatus may include functions of transferring the occurrence of the abnormal situation to a user.
The cost of the monitoring devices is changed depending on functions provided thereby. Also, high-performance monitoring devices need the very high purchase price. Therefore, research for providing monitoring devices which provide a high monitoring performance is being done.